Flawed Perfection
by Nicxxx
Summary: Scarred and orphaned Bella moves in with the Cullens and meets an angry and broken Edward will both Bella and Edward move past their problems and realise that they need each other to heal?
1. Chapter 1

Flawed Perfection

Prologue

My face throbbed and the unmistakable stench of blood filled my nostrils. I tried to open my eyes but the lids felt too heavy, just like the rest of my body.

I finally forced my eyes open and I think a part of me has been scared to close them ever since.

Blood was pouring down my face from where the glass from the windshield was embedded in my skull. I looked over to the driver's seat where my father's body was slumped in an angle that was not humanly possible.

I didn't feel anything I was completely numb, this couldn't be happening. I forced myself to look over at the passenger seat for my mother. What I saw made me scream and eventually the world turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The glass of the car window was cool against my forehead. I stared out of the window at the passing scenery which was so different from what was at home. Instead of the red and dryness of Arizona it was filled with lush green trees and grass.

I felt my hand being squeezed gently; I looked up into the warm eyes of Esme, my mother's best friend from college, I looked away before I could see the pity that was sure to be reflected in her eyes.

Losing both your parents is devastating, being able to say that when you are just 17 years old is a different kind of devastating. People aren't supposed to die when they are in their forties their supposed to die when they are grey haired and wrinkly and have lived a full life, one where they've seen their daughter fall in love, get married, meet their grandchildren...

I pressed my fingers into my temples and closed my eyes tightly as though this might push these unwanted thoughts from my brain.

It took me a few minutes to realise that Esme had started speaking. I was so lost in my thoughts. "...but I'm sure it'll be fine. Now Jasper and Edward will be in your grade at school and Emmett will be in the grade above. I'm sure Jasper..."

I tuned out again. I knew she was talking about her adopted sons, the only time I had met them was when I was very young and I barely remembered them at all. The only familiarity I had with them was seeing their names written on the Christmas cards my mother received...used to receive.

Esme stopped speaking and smiled at me sympathetically, I tried to force a smile but it was impossible.

It had been three months but it was still as raw as ever and the pain had not ceased at all. I had spent the time in a foster home until child services had allowed me to move to Forks with Esme and her husband Carlisle. They were the closest people to family that I had, both sets of grandparents were dead and my parents were only children.

"We'll be there in a couple minutes Bella" Esme said as we passed the welcome to Forks sign. I nodded.

She looked at me hesitantly and cleared her throat nervously.

"Ah Bella there's something I need to discuss with you"

"Ok" I whispered wondering what she was going to say.

"Now I'm certain Jasper and Emmett will make you feel perfectly comfortable but Edward...he can be...difficult"

"Difficult" I repeated.

"Yes...it's probably best...best if you stay out of his way".

I suddenly felt scared, why did I have to stay out of his way?

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you" Esme said anxiously "he just has a few problems and may be rude that's all I've talked to him and he's promised to be nice...but" she sighed.

"Its fine" I replied forcing a smile "I'll stay out of his way"

"Ok good" Esme said smiling in relief.

Great another thing to worry about.

Now I had to worry about Edward along with fitting into a new school, maybe making friends no matter how unlikely that would be, trying to get rid of my nightmares, stop thinking about my parents and my old life every second of the day but most all I worried about how people would react to the scar on my face.

It was from the glass where it had cut my face and after three surgeries it still hadn't faded. It ran from my temple down my cheek and ended just under my bottom lip. It was hideous.

I used to be really religious and I still tried to be but I found it hard to believe in a God that would not only be cruel enough to take away both my parents but to leave me with this permanent reminder of what I had lost on my face where I would have to see it reflected back at me every time I looked in the mirror.

So I tried to never look at my face in the mirror any longer than I had to.

I was startled when the car came to a stop. I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't even noticed that we had pulled up to a house. I felt my jaw drop open when I looked up at the monstrous house that lay ahead.

Esme looked over at me a smiled slightly at my expression.

"Your home is huge" I whispered in awe.

She patted my hand gently "It's your home now to Bella"

I felt tears fill my eyes, I knew her words were sweet and I should feel grateful but I had a home and this definitely wasn't it. Home was where my parents were so how was I ever to feel at home again?

"Come on lets go inside" Esme said and opened her door.

I followed her out of the car and just as I was slinging one of my bags over my shoulder a man came out of the house.

He was tall and incredibly handsome with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He kissed Esme on the cheek and I realised this must be Carlisle.

He smiled at me "Hello Bella"

"Hi" I whispered back nervously. He held out his hand and I shook it.

He helped carry my bags into the house and remarked on how little stuff I had.

"Well I don't really have many clothes..." I trailed off as they looked at each other smiling.

"Well that won't be the case for much longer" Carlisle said grinning.

But before I could ask what he meant two boys walked through the door.

One was huge with curly brown hair and the other was much leaner with blond hair.

When they looked at me I saw their eyes immediately flicker to the scar on my face. This was something I still wasn't used no matter how much it happened.

I looked at my feet not wanting to see their faces which most likely showed their revulsion.

"Hi Bella" I heard one of them say cheerfully, I looked up and saw the bigger one looking at me expectantly with a huge smile across his face.

"Hi" I replied trying to smile back.

"I'm Emmett and this is Jasper" he said pointing at his brother.

"Nice to meet you" Jasper said politely.

"You too" I replied feeling relieved that they were so nice. I wondered where Edward was and felt nervous about what Esme had told me.

"Where's your brother?" Carlisle asked speaking my thoughts.

Emmett shrugged as he grabbed a handful of cookies off the counter and shoved a few into his mouth "how shood I knww" he said through a mouthful of cookies.

"Emmett don't be rude" Esme said sternly.

"Sowee" he mumbled as he swallowed and held out a cookie to me "Want one"

"No thanks" I replied trying not to laugh as Esme shook her head in mock disappointment and Jasper chuckled.

A door banged open making me jump.

"That must be him now" Esme said looking towards the door.

She walked out of the room quickly "Edward come into the kitchen"

"Why" I heard a deep male voice reply.

Esme's voice was quieter this time I had to strain to hear her "To meet Bella"

"I don't want to"

I felt like I'd been punched, he didn't even want to meet me?

Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper all looked at each other awkwardly.

Esme and Edward continued to argue, Esme in a quiet voice and Edward in a much louder voice.

"You're coming now and you'll be nice do you understand me?" Esme said impatiently.

"Fine" Edward said shortly and we heard their footsteps walk towards the room.

I stared at my feet never feeling more awkward in my life.

"Bella" Esme said softly and I finally looked up and felt my breath catch in my throat.

The most beautiful boy I had ever seen stood in front of me. His hair was an odd bronze colour and stuck up in every direction like he had been running his fingers through it all day.

He had piercing green eyes.... eyes which were currently running the length of my scar. I felt a slight blush reach my cheeks; I wanted nothing more than this beautiful boy to not see the disgusting scar on my face.

"Edward?" Esme said as she glared at her son "Say hello to Bella"

I saw a slight smirk on Edwards face as he looked at me "Hello Bella"

"H...Hi" I stuttered back my hands shaking slightly.

Edward raised his eyebrow slightly than looked back at his mother "Okay well now that's done can I go now"

I looked down at my feet my face heating up even more. He really sounded like he hated me.

Esme sighed is exasperation "Fine Edward just go"

I heard his footsteps leave the room.

I looked up again and saw Carlisle and Esme exchange a glance.

"I'm sorry Bella Edward can be..." But Carlisle was cut off by Emmett.

"A douche?"

Jasper chuckled and I even felt myself smile slightly.

"Yeah something like that" Carlisle said smiling.

"It's fine really" I lied.

"Come on I'll show you to your room" Esme said and led me up the stairs.

She pointed out where the bathroom was and where everyone else's rooms were.

My room was just down the hall from Edwards. Great.


End file.
